Lion and the Rabbit
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Kagome reunite in the oddest of places and it turns out their sexual appetites aren't on opposite ends of the spectrum as previously thought. In fact, they are almost one and the same. Birds of a feather, flock together, as they say.
1. A Little Odd

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho

**_Genre_**

_: SMUT_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: In response to MoxyMikki's 'Sesshoumaru Submits Challenge'! Sesshoumaru and Kagome reunite in the oddest of places and it turns out their sexual appetites run together quite nicely.  
_

**Lion and the Rabbit  
Chapter One: A Little Odd**

RATED M FOR SEX, BONDAGE, SADISM, MASOCHISM, ETC.**  
**

x . . . . x

**Word Count: 2,733**

Her warm breath turned into little clouds within the cold with every exhale that caressed his engorged member. Her nimble hands, able to bring as much destruction as she could pleasure, maneuvered in methodical movements that brought pleased growls and purrs from his lips and throat. The moonlight that shone upon the two turned his hair to starlight and darkened hers to ebony that rivaled the darkness itself. His eyes, partially closed with contentment, glowed with an inhuman light. They lay within the haphazardly tossed blankets of the futon deep within the depths of the Western Citadel. The western lord was leaning on his forearms, head tossed back, exposing his throat. One leg was bent at an angle and the other was spread before him, encasing the woman currently pleasuring him.

Her lips moved over his member, ghosting it with her teeth. Her ebony hair created a shroud, a curtain from the outside world. He hissed when she took him into her hot, little mouth and suckled. Her tongue moved teasingly along the vein that trailed the underside. He moved one of his hands to guide her head in order to set a pace he preferred, not caring whether the woman gagged or not. In fact, it would only increase his pleasure, that sound that bordered on too much and just enough. It made his blood boil and race. The woman tried to fight his grasp on her head but it was no use. He was so close, so _close_. He pushed her further, passed her limits and felt his loins tighten as he came in a burst of white liquid.

He released the head of the woman and watched in obvious satisfaction as she came up sputtering, coughing, _choking _on his seed as she gasped for breath. It brought a wicked sense of completion from him as he watched her eyes water and redden from the almost lack of air. He chuckled, a deep, sinful sound and looked over at the woman that stared at him with a look of utter horror upon her face. He growled when he took in her eyes, the liquid brown they were rather then the startling blue he wished them to be.

Even several hundred years later, the damned miko that traveled with his brother haunted him.

How many times had he brought the women from surrounding villages to pleasure him in hope they eased the insatiable ache that cursed him?

No, he had never bedded the miko, but he wished he had.

The nights that came before the "dark days" [which is what people referred to as the days fought against Naraku], were always filled with the soft laughter and chatter of the woman he had come to respect and begrudgingly _like_. He had been propositioned by the miko. If he traveled with them, during his stay, he would be taught the ways of her people. At first he scoffed at the idea, what could he learn from ningen after all? Yet, when she brought her books for him to read, his curiosity was piqued and he had to devour as much of her knowledge as he could.

Hours were spent with one another, learning, together. She taught of him of the wars to come, and he in turn taught her of the wars of the past. She taught him of her people and their odd practices and in exchange he shared the culture of the Inu. She made a wedge within him that Rin filled as well and yet he felt entirely different for the older girl. When she disappeared after the battle, he began to have erotic dreams involving the small woman-child and since then had taken to bedding women that carried some trait of hers. Some had hair like the night, others eyes as deep and blue as the ocean. Some carried the soft strength in their hands and others merely the same demeanor but _none _seemed to hold all of her traits.

He knew that she had been from the future, five hundred years from his time and knew he would see her again but whether he would even be _able _to take her was a different monster all together. He was a youkai and as such, his idea involving rutting was much more skewed then compared to those of ningen. He liked it rough, straight out of the box, so to speak. He didn't have to work up to a certain level of pain tolerance. He liked to give it and take it as rough as his or their body could take it and further still. Even still, he liked it rougher compared to most youkai as well. He didn't like it 'vanilla', a term he had come across in the Western Hemisphere.

Ningen women, he had come to find out, liked it straight vanilla.

It was likely the miko would as well.

Which therein lie his problem.

Several problems actually.

One, the miko had yet to be born.

Two, it was possible she would see him an entirely different light then he held her in.

Three, if he _did _take her, then they would have different views on sex.

He looked at the woman, whom still stared at him in horror, and barred his fangs at her. She skittered away, like a startled fawn, and left the bed chamber. He breathed a heavy sigh and fell back upon pillows that cushioned him comfortably. He brought a large handed with elegant fingers to rub the bridge of his hated thinking of these things because they brought upon the inevitable ache behind his eyes. He growled at himself softly and cursed internally.

_Oh how the mighty have fallen. _

And Sesshoumaru was indeed part of the fallen._  
_

.

Kagome tossed a glare to the three women that were supposed to be her friends. They were now freshman in college and she had, despite everything working against her, gotten into a decent medical school. She was studying to become a pediatrician and so far had excelled in her studies. She had been in her time for five years now and after the first two years had given up hope on her feudal friends coming for her. She moved on in life. She had a few boyfriends and few lovers and discovered herself as a woman. She was having fun being normal for a change but her mind constantly wandered back to days spent by a fire under the stars in a campsite that was guarded by the watchful eyes of a taiyoukai and a hanyou.

Sometimes, when she was alone, she could smell the smoke, taste the fish on her tongue, breathe the clean air, and _pretend_ she was back where she wanted to be. She could sometimes hear the rolling baritone of her companion and the constant complaints flowing from her beloved friend about 'sitting too close to his bastard of a half-brother'. She could feel the furry tail of her adopted son beneath her fingers, and hear the soft laughter from her houshi friend as the tajiya slapped him for touching her once again. When this happened, Kagome would close her eyes and remember _better _times. Times spent with a taiyoukai that learned and taught and treated her like she was Kagome. Just Kagome.

The inu-youkai had plagued her thoughts many times and each time she felt her heart stutter in her chest. She found herself missing the late into the night chats about everything ranging from philosophy to military tactics. He was surprised by her knowledge and she by his. They had formed a bond that turned into a reluctant friendship. She looked up into the night sky, lagging behind her friends and sighed deeply. There weren't as many stars at night like there were in the past. It made her heart ache.

Sometime she felt stupid for missing what was oh so brief.

Other times she felt like screaming.

She was jerked from her musings by the giggles of her friends as they came upon the club they were visiting. The loud, pumping music was already bringing on her headache. 'The Lion and the Rabbit' was the most popular club for people that held her tastes. It was a BDSM club and it was every man and woman's wet dream come true. Her first boyfriend had been Hojo and he had taken her virginity like every girl dreamed. There were rose petals, silk sheets, romantic candles lit. It was was perfect and she didn't want it. Her second boyfriend had been a local bad-boy named Yusuke Urameshi and he had been an entirely different breed of man, literally. He was a hanyou and his tastes ran toward the more sadistic and she craved his cruel touches just as much as his kind.

He was loving and caring when he needed to be and rough as well as demanding when she needed it to be. He had suffered a bad break up and they had met in a bar and taken to one another immediately. He reminded her of what she had lost and he had reminded her of what could have been. When his ex-girlfriend had crooked her finger to him, he ran to her like a dog. She had understood and had taken no offense and to this day they were friends. While together, they had explored the deeper and darker aspects of sex and she found she preferred it. She preferred the rush, the excitement, the _danger. _

Eventually, Kagome found out she was into the 'scene' as they called it. Leather, whips, chains, handcuffs, gags, you name it and she liked one aspect of it or another. Of course, women talk, and her little secrets were told to her friends soon enough. They got to thinking and researched Kagome's little fetish and came across the 'The Lion and the Rabbit', Tokyo's safest BDSM club_. _It gave the illusion but was safe, monitored, fun. No one wanted to risk being blacklisted so they behaved themselves and never caused more damage to their partners then asked and never took more damage then they could take otherwise word got around that you were an abuser and no one wanted to play with one of those.

Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi had gone all out with their fun and had dressed to play the part. Kagome, herself was in the same, of course. A deep blue corset with black plumbing brought out the blue of her eyes. It pressed and lifted her breasts, making her already generous bosom even more so generous. It had large metal snaps in the back that held the corset up, adorned with metal studs. On her hips was a small leather skirt, if it could even be called that. It was a high waist, black, ruffled, taffeta skirt. On her legs were black stockings that started just where the skirt ended on her thighs, showing only an enticing bare strip of flesh. The stockings had small metal clasps that danced along the back of her calves, from top to her ankles. Overlaying the stockings were three inch stiletto heel boots that stopped at mid-calf and hugged her legs tightly.

On her neck was a choker that classified what she liked. In order to get into the club you had to wear a choker that clearly stated what you liked as to not have any mix-ups and this way no one could claim they had no idea what they were getting into to. You had a letter for everything you liked. Kagome's held a 'B' 'D' 'S' 'M' 'T' 'B' 'St' 'Si'. To any casual observer it would just be a jumble of letters but to those in the 'scene' they knew Kagome was ready to party.

The bouncer at the door, greeted them with a nod and paused, squinting at them. "First timers?" he asked, looking them over. Yuka nodded and giggled softly, giving him the once over.

"How did you know?" Eri asked.

"I work this door and I have never seen any of you before. Let's go over the rules, as is customary. I'm saying this once ladies and after that the Lion and Rabbit aren't liable for any damage you may sustain within our doors. You wear your collar at all times while within the club until you find someone that suits your tastes. When that happens you can rent a room from the club and use all of the toys and accommodations we can provide you. Everything is sterilized before each use by the club. If you prefer your own home then you can leave with your new partner. While in this club, we like good, clean fun. Before you chain someone or they chain you you better have a safe word so they knew when to stop and vice versa. Without a safe word, they can do as much damage to you as they want without killing you and you can do the same. If you break a rule, we black list you and you will never find someone willing to be your partner again. Got it?" he asked and the four girls nodded.

Kagome could barely keep in her excitement as the doors opened and they were hit by a wave of music. People dressed in leather, catsuits, latex, scraps of clothing, lingerie, costumes, etc. walked around the club or danced around to the music. Some people were being led by leashes, others being pressed against walls. Lips were pressed heatedly to one another, body heat exchanged as some made their way toward the 'check in' desk for the rooms in the back. Kagome's ever loyal three friends looked at everything wide eyed. It didn't take but a few scant moments before they were approached by people whom fit the bill that their collars held.

They each took a look at one another, smiled, and made motions for 'call me tomorrow'. Then they scattered. Kagome made her way toward the dance floor and checked the collars around her as she did so. She never visited these clubs but while she was here, she might as well as have some fun. Her last one night stand had been ages ago anyway. Her hips moved in time with music, her body pumping and swaying. There was the scent of sweat and old blood in the air. It was a scent she recognized within her own home. Particularly in her room.

She danced until she felt the hands of a man caressing her sides. She swayed into him, against him, moving her hips hypnotically until she felt him stiffen beneath her movements. He gripped her, rubbing her over that spot that ached. She was pressed intimately against a man she had yet to see and that was part of the appeal, apart of the danger. It was in part, one of the reasons she liked this so much. It was tame danger, something she hadn't experienced since her days traipsing time. One of the main reasons this appealed so much to her. She bit her bottom lip as a large hand came and caressed her right breast and then squeezed. Kagome bit back a soft moan, eyes closed as she continued this dancing.

She turned in the man's arms and she heard the soft hitch in his breath as she continued her dance of seduction upon this man. She rode his body, flowing with the music. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the collar move along her bare arms. She opened her eyes at the song ended and stared straight up into shocked, aroused, confused, golden eyes that rivaled the intensity of the sun. She gaped as she looked at the man- _youkai _and blinked.

"Sesshoumaru?"

.

.

.ER

**'Gome Yuki:: **Yeah. This is a BDSM story :) Whatttt up? Each chapter will about 2,500 words or so since this a challenge fic. Personally, I find it possible. Kagome comes back from the past to a place where she lacks danger and excitement both things presented in this scene. Sesshoumaru is a DEMON, so of course his sexual tastes may run odd. If you're lost, let me know!

**Terminology: **

_Out of the Box_: A phrase that refers to out right liking to give or receive pain rather then needing to be sexually stimulated enough to enjoy it.

_Vanilla_: Plain sex, regular sex, very little biting or scratching if any.

BDSM:  
_Bondage_: the state or practice of being physically restrained, as by being tied up, chained, or put in handcuffs, for sexual gratification  
_Domination:_ rule or sway; control, often arbitrary  
_ Sadism: _ sexual gratification gained through causing pain or degradation to others  
_Masochism:_ gratification gained from pain, deprivation, degradation, etc., inflicted or imposed on oneself, either as a result of one's own actions or the actions of others, esp. the tendency to seek this form of gratification

_The Scene_: Refers to the BDSM scene.

_Abuser_: Someone that abuses the rules and leads to being blacklisted.

**On the Collar:**  
B-Bondage  
D-Domination  
S-Sadism  
M-Masochism  
T-Top: One who administers some form of stimulation, such as spankings, floggings, or some other kind of stimulation on another person but does not have psychological control or power over that person. Relates to the word 'dom'.  
B-Bottom: A person who receives spankings, floggings, or other forms of stimulation in situations which specifically exclude **power exchange**. For example, a **masochist** may be interested in receiving some kind of stimulation but may not be interested in giving up psychological control; whereas a **submissive** has given up authority and may receive some kind of stimulation on the instruction of a **dominant**, a **bottom** does not give up authority and may control exactly how, under what circumstances, and to what degree he or she receives some form of stimulation.  
St-Straight: refers to like straight sex, meaning non-lesbian or bisexual partners.  
Si-Single: refers to enjoying one partner rather then multiple partners.

_Safe Word_: A predefined "code word" which a **submissive** can use to stop an ongoing activity if it becomes too much. _Commentary:_ Safewords are often used in situations such as **resistance play**, where the **submissive** may be expected to struggle or resist and where the word "no" might not actually mean no. In such cases, for safety's sake it's often helpful to have some word that _does_ mean "no," and is a word unlikely to come up otherwise.


	2. Fancy Meeting You Here

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

**_Genre_**

_: SMUT_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: In response to MoxyMikki's 'Sesshoumaru Submits Challenge'! Sesshoumaru and Kagome reunite in the oddest of places and it turns out their sexual appetites run together quite nicely._

**Lion and the Rabbit**

****

****

Chapter One: Fancy Meeting You Here

RATED M FOR SEX, BONDAGE, SADISM, MASOCHISM, THREESOMES, MORESOMES, BOY/BOY, GIRL/GIRL, SEXUAL TOYS, AND ALL AROUND SMUT! :D

x . . . . x

_She opened her eyes at the song ended and stared straight up into shocked, aroused, confused, golden eyes that rivaled the intensity of the sun. _

_She gaped as she looked at the man- __youkai and blinked. _

_"Sesshoumaru?"_

For once, Sesshoumaru Taisho, had absolutely nothing to say as golden met cerulean in a clash. For a moment, he had though he was dreaming when the minx that had been dancing on the dance floor had used his _real _name. He hadn't used his real name in almost two hundred years yet this small, slip of a girl did. He glanced down at the female, and swallowed thickly, after all, there was no way in all the seven hells that this was Kagome.

There was no way this was the miko from five hundred years prior dressed in all black and blue, wearing a collar, at a _BDSM_ club.

It just _wasn't _possible.

And he refused to believe it.

True, ningen were more open minded and flamboyant then they had been in the past but this was a little outlandish even for the miko that had helped slay Naraku. She had been nothing more then innocent school girl before! There was no possible way that the miko could have leaped from hard headed school girl to seductive succubus [at least that is what she looked like swaying her hips seductively]! Yet as he looked down at the face that stared up at with such shock and confusion, he couldn't help but notice that it _was _in fact her even though she had aged from child to woman.

_And what a woman she had become._

The corset pushed her much fuller breasts then he remembered higher up on her chest, pressing them together. It hugged her curves and showed the right amount of flesh. The skirt was tiny, the fishnet erotic, and the heals put a whore to shame. Sesshoumaru knew he was very much howling on the inside and - _was he drooling_? He didn't think so but he brought an elegant hand to touch his lips, to check of course, and then played it off as though he were caressing his lips in shock at seeing the miko in the club. Her cerulean eyes were still as lovely as he remembered but less... innocent. In fact, they now held a much darker knowledge that she didn't know before and he wondered vaguely if it had anything to do with her being in this club.

He _hoped _it was part of the reason she was in this club.

While Sesshoumaru was currently lost in his thoughts, Kagome was drowning in her own.

The taiyoukai hadn't changed much in the years she had hadn't seen him... well, the clothes changed but it was a welcome sight.

His silver hair, though she was mourning terribly, was cut short, like every day males, and styled almost to perfection, bangs slightly covering his eyes but parting where the crescent moon would have been on his forehead. His eyes were still a cool gold though they were far more expressive then they had been in the past. His traditional markings were hidden by either make-up [though she found the idea of Sesshoumaru wearing make-up hilarious] or by magic, she wasn't sure. Her eyes roved along his body, taking in the fishnet, turtle-neck shirt, short sleeved shirt, the tight leather pants that laced up the front. His shoes were boots that reached just below his knees, also leather that laced up the front. The collar along his neck mirrored her's with several additions and she arched an ebony brow in question.

Was it possible that the tai-youkai from her past was an even bigger freak then she was?

And he was in fact just that!

There was an additional 'Ts' to his collar along with 'G'.

She almost choked.

Not _only _did he like _Toys _but he apparently liked _women _as well as _men_! (G meaning 'gay')

There was no fucking way in hell that this was Sesshoumaru and nothing could convince her otherwise!

"Miko?"

Not even when he called her by something that truly existed only in legends now and days.

"Kagome?"

Not even when he called her name when she hadn't told him it yet.

"I guess I lived to era." he murmured with an almost far off look in his eyes.

And most certainly not when he confirmed he _was _in fact Sesshoumaru with his talk of living through to her era! Nope, most definately not him!

This sure as hell wasn't Sessh - aw hell, who was she kidding?

"Hey, Sesshoumaru." she greeted casually, a smile on her face. "Fancy meeting you here, hm?" she asked though there was a bright blush on her cheeks.

Amusement flowed though the youkai rather then apprehension as a smirk curled his lips upward, "Yes, fancy meeting you here."

"Umm... out of curiosity, why _are _you here?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he looked down at the miko, his mind working quickly, assessing the situation.

Here was the woman that haunted him for almost five hundred years, in a _BDSM _club no less. It was almost the perfect twist of fate. His dilemma was fixed. He found her, though accidentally, by looks of her collar, she liked the same things he did, which he thought would be an issue seeing as this was Kagome and there was no way in hell she would like to be tied up (but by the look of things like she did). She was obviously here looking for a partner tonight and so was he. Tonight couldn't have been more perfect if he had orchestrated it himself.

He silently praised the Gods and leaned close, his hot breath caressing her ear, "I'm here for the very same reason you are, miko, care to play with me this evening?" he murmured seductively.

Cerulean eyes blinked slowly as she processed what was being asked of and yet her brain had not yet understood the question.

After all, this was Sesshoumaru, and he was asking for her to _play _this evening?

Once her mind had finally processed his request, she was bombarded with images and possibilities that could happen that night.

For some reason, she always thought that if she met any of her youkai friends in the future it would have been a casual bump in the middle of the street, or maybe a random meeting in the park! She had envisioned seeing them in her college, disguised as a teacher, imagined that they might even be a customer at the diner she worked part time at, but _never _in her wildest dreams did she imagine that it would be Sesshoumaru to find her in a club of sin like the the one they were currently in.

So she did what any girl her age would do.

She fainted.

.

Kagome groaned as she groggily began to wake from the most frightening dream she had ever had. It was a dream that had involved her and Sesshoumaru actually bumping into one another at the 'Lion and the Rabbit'. She began to giggle at the simple absurdity of it all. She slowly began to adjust and lift her right hand so that she could wipe the grogginess from her eyes but paused when her hand lifted only an inch or so off the bed. The sleepiness faded in an instant and Kagome looked at her hands and feet noticing that she was tied down to a four poster bed with white sheets.

The room she was in was painted blood red and the black lamps on each side of the bed provided little lighting. From what she could see, whips, floggers, paddles, restraints, gloves, etc. lined the walls.

Kagome whimpered.

This could not be happening!

Had she been kidnapped?

Was it an ex-lover come to play with her and he wanted to have a rape fantasy?

The possibilities were endless, that was for sure.

She looked up at the restraints that were binding her hands and attempted to free herself.

From the corner shadows, two golden eyes blinked at the faintly struggling miko.

She was looking opposite where he was standing and so he moved silently, his hand coming to hold her head and keep from her turning to look at him, his hand covering her mouth.

"Shhh, miko." he murmured softly in her ear, watching her body stiffen at the sudden touch. "No need to struggle. _I'll _be topping you tonight."

He heard her scream against his hand in both slight fear and indignation.

It was music to his ears.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **ROFLCOPTER :3 Some of you asked where I researched my information. I didn't research it silly, people ;3 There is going to be A LOT of sex/BDSM in this story, don't like? Fuck off. No one is asking you to read this and I don't care. Someone flammed this on FF.N saying that this stuff is disgusting and wrong. Like I said, I don't care 3

Read the warning at the top of the page, hoooker! AND THANKS AMY FOR TELLING TO GET OFF MY ASS!


	3. Gagged

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**_Genre_**

_: SMUT_

**_Pairing_**

_: Sesshoumaru/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: In response to MoxyMikki's 'Sesshoumaru Submits Challenge'! Sesshoumaru and Kagome reunite in the oddest of places and it turns out their sexual appetites run together quite nicely._

**Lion and the Rabbit  
Chapter Three: Gagged**

**RATED M FOR SEX, BONDAGE, SADISM, MASOCHISM, ETC.**

x . . . . x

_He heard her scream against his hand in both slight fear and indignation._

_It was music to his ears._

.

_"I sometimes look at the stars here and I hate humanity for what they have done in the future." Kagome murmured softly, Sesshoumaru looking at her through the corner of his eyes as she stared up into the evening. They were not too far from the camp and he had accompanied the miko that wanted to venture out further into the dark. She was key in the defeat in Naraku and he couldn't allow her to be killed by some passing youkai. _

_"And what is that they have done?" the taiyoukai intoned softly._

_"They multiplied their numbers by the billion and destroyed our earth slowly. There are few trees in the forest and fewer stars in the sky. The earth is plagued with pollution and it clouds the night. It is cleaner here then there..." the miko answered with frown curling her pretty lips downward._

_"Ningen are wasteful creatures." Sesshoumaru muttered, his gaze also turning to sky, not finding it too difficult to believe what lay in store for the future she described. Given the ningen race's track record it wasn't difficult at all._

_"That they are." _

_Sesshoumaru turned to the miko and arched a brow inquiringly, "I notice you say 'they' rather then 'we', are you not apart of humanity?"_

_Kagome shrugged her shoulders and her frown deepened, "I am in between times so I occasionally think very differently. Can I consider myself apart of ningen race if I take into account the powers I have been given or the process that I think?"_

_Sesshoumaru said nothing but instead turned his gaze back to the stars. Silence reigned for several moments before he slowly spoke, "I do not think I would... " The youkai paused as he mentally searched for an appropriate word before continuing. "... enjoy your presence if you were like the humanity you describe or the humanity that exists at this point in time."_

_Kagome only laughed aloud, "Is that your way of saying you like me?" she giggled slowly. _

_"It is... possible but not definant."_

_Her laughter only increased and his lips twitched into a grin._

_. _

A soft rumble slipped passed his lips as he chuckled lowly, enjoying the way she squirmed and writhed against the bed as she attempted to yank at the bindings that held her hands. His free hand brushed along the mound of her breasts, dipping a claw teasingly within the valley. A gasp filled his hand and he pulled both his appendages from the miko. She turned to look at him, a simmering anger along with desire filled her cerulean gaze. He stood at the foot of the bed and gave her a haughty look, a brow arched with a heart-stopping, devilish smile.

"Now, miko, choose a safe word." he murmured lowly, his voice sliding sinfully along her body allowing goose bumps to crawl along her skin.

"You just kidnapped me and now expect me to sleep with you?" Kagome growled impressively - for a ningen that is.

"I do not expect anything, I know it will happen." the taiyoukai shrugged his shoulders a cry of indignation reached his elfin tipped ears. "Now, choose a word."

Amber met cerulean and Kagome pursed her lips for a moment or so before narrowing her eyes at the male. What an _asshole_. True, he was the last man she had expecting to be her partner for the evening but he _was _there and Sesshoumaru _was _a sexy beast in _every _sense of the phrase. Plus he was going to provide her with what she had come for. It was a win-win situation as far as she was concerned and the way his eyes smoldered over her form was absolutely _sinful_! How did any woman say 'no' to that gaze? She internally snorted and realized that they probably hadn't.

"Kitty-cat. I choose kitty-cat!" she finally called and Sesshoumaru gave her a look that clearly stated he was _unamused_. "If you're going to tie me up and have your wicked way with me then I'm going to choose a word I like! You should be happy I didn't choose something like 'fluffen-pants!" A grin that would have had lesser men run for the hills curled his lips, and his eyes darken to an almost orange-gold color. Thankfully, she wasn't a man so instead the effect had her insides do little flips and flops.

He chuckled lowly once again and made his way toward the wall where his long fingers moved over several toys. His hand fell upon a fuzzy glove and Kagome gulped softly as he gripped it and placed it along his right hand. It was black and looked completely and utterly soft. He made his way toward her slowly, his gaze hungry, his lips moist. He had waited for this moment for _such _a long time it almost held a dream-like quality. Nothing in his _wildest dreams _would ever be able to mirror the soft scent of her arousal as he looked over her body.

Kagome's lips were pursed as the youkai stalked toward her. It wasn't walking - _nothing _that erotic could be called _walking_. It was a slow movement, the flexing of his muscles under the leather, the roll of his hips, the sway of his arms. When he was by her side, his eyes were no longer liquid amber but held the color of the setting sun. Crimson, orange, yellow, gold, all mixed into one area, melting and meshing. Her train of thoughts were lost to the wind his fore finger and thumb came and undid the clasps along the back of her corset, his hand sliding along the material.

Each clasp undid with an audible snap and slowly but surely her breasts bounced without the pressure placed. As the last clasp was undone, Sesshoumaru pulled it from her body, revealing her torso to his wandering eyes. "No bra, miko?" he murmured lowly, the sound jerking something low in her abdomen, as an even deeper chuckle fell from his sultry lips. "That's terribly naughty of you... terrible naughty yet delightfully sexy." he purred, bringing his gloved hand to caress a breast. Kagome whimpered upon contact and Sesshoumaru tilted his head at the sound.

The fluffy glove along the palm and fingers were equipped with sharp metal spikes that could cause serious damage if not handled right and the sensory over load was completely ridiculous. The combination of hard tipped pain and perfect softness was always a good start to a night of fun. "Tell me, do you like it out of the box? Or shall we work you up to it?" He inquired, his palm moving enticingly over her breasts, little red welts raising along her pale flesh. Kagome shuddered and he stopped moving his hand and rest it along her stomach, applying slow pressure until she cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Out of the box!" she gasped and he nodded his head.

"That's a good girl." he whispered his gloved hand rolling over each breast slowly. Normally, by now, he'd be fucking his partner's brains out until they splattered along the floor and wall because his pleasure had always been far more important then a random person's but this was Kagome and they had all the time in the world plus he wanted to_ keep_ her. He wanted to take his time learning about the things she liked and teach her what turned him on. It was... odd to want those things, for lack of a better word.

The taiyoukai bent his form over hers and pressed his lips to the tip of one pink nipple, his tongue lathering until it was a firm hardened nub rolling along his mouth. The gloved hand moved along the other breast and she arched further into his hand and mouth, her arms pulling uselessly at the bindings that held her still. Her skin tasted salty and pure. His tongue was tingling as though it be shocked by little lightning sparks. She tasted of _power _and that was only along her flesh. Vaguely he wondered what the rest of her taste like but promised himself to find out soon.

Lips ghosted along her skin, trailing along side the perky pale mound until they reached the other breast where he gave it the same attention. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut, her sensitized nipples aching. Some women didn't find pleasure in having their breasts touched so intimately, often finding it disgusting and associating it with children and breast feeding. Kagome was not one of those women and enjoyed any attention given to them and Sesshoumaru's mouth was warm and inviting when he nibbled and bit along the red welts left by the glove.

Releasing the nipple with an wet 'pop' she opened her eyes and met the ever changing gaze of her current partner and watched the wicked smirk curl his lips as he trailed open mouth kisses along her stomach until he reached the waist band of her skirt. He breathed deeply, eyes rolling back into his sockets, sniffing the air and rolling the scent along his every sense. "_Kagome_... " he murmured wickedly, hot breath rolling along her waist. "You smell _delicious_." His fingers found the zipper along the skirt and he pulled with an exaggerated slowness that had her lips pursed and eyes narrow. He slid it along her legs until he came to the bindings that tied her feet to the foot board of the bed. There was no decision to make.

Kagome was tied and she was going to remain that way.

The skirt had to come off.

So he shrugged his shoulders and tore it from her body in one smooth motion.

"Oh you _ass_!" she hissed. "That skirt was expensive!"

"I'll buy you another." he murmured, another smirk curling his lips as he took in the spike of arousal in her scent. He pulled away from her and made his way back to the wall. "Hell, I'll buy you a _store_!" he muttered to himself as he grabbed a small 'Cat O Nine Tails', the strands just a _pinch _longer then his arm and a ball gag. His fingers moved over the wall until he reached several clover metal clamps and a chuckle spilled from his mouth. Nodding his head in content he moved back to where Kagome was and looked at the squirming miko.

Her eyes fell on the toys and then back at him she opened her mouth to ask what he intended but was quickly cut off by his mouth being pressed against hers. His lips pushed hers apart and he thrust his tongue into her mouth, dominating, plundering. Teeth met teeth, lips crushed lips. Tongues battled for dominance and Sesshoumaru pulled away, a snarl barring his fangs. "_I_ am dominate and therefore you will _not_ fight back. Do you understand?" Kagome nodded her head and a hand reached up to slap her welt ridden breasts. The initial contact stung and a small whimper slipped passed her lips. "I didn't hear you."

"Yes." Kagome murmured slowly, demurely and he shook his head, slapping the other breast, putting more strength into the contact.

"Yes _what, _miko?" he growled lowly.

"Yes Sesshoumaru-sama." she responded and he nodded his head. His lips pressed roughly against hers one more time, addicted to the taste of her tongue on his. Her tongue retracted and she hissed softly as she was knicked with a fang. Her blood filled his mouth and his chest rumbled with a slow growl of approval. He fed at her mouth, suckling on the tongue that dripped precious crimson liquid that filled him with a slow burning fire. A little blood in foreplay was like crack to most youkai and Sesshoumaru was _not _immune to this.

He pulled his lips from hers somewhat reluctantly and slipped the ball gag over her head and upon her mouth. Her swollen lips latched onto the ball as he tightened it along her mouth until her mouth would open no more and straps were embedded deep within her skin. Leaning down until his lips were pressed along her ear, her roughly whispered, "I want to hear your screams as though were gagged by my cock rather then this silly little toy." Kagome shivered, her eyes closed as his tongue traced a path along the shell of her ear. His claws danced teasingly along her bare torso and sides and she squirmed, her breathing raggedly coming along around the ball in anticipation at was about to occur.

The clover clamps were brought to taut nipples and he poked and prodded as they tightened until the nipples were red rather then the soft pink. As they tightened, her arousal increased, her black lace panties become wetter as time passed. Kagome's backed arched slowly, her hands clenching and unclenching as she moaned around the gag. Sesshoumaru moved away from the small, writhing body and he surveryed the miko.

His eyes moved in appreciation along her form, noticing the ire in her cerulean eyes as he took his sweet time. He knew he would never forget the image the miko presented him at this point and time. Her form was tied to the bed, her breasts and stomach covered in welts from the glove, her breasts holding his hand prints, her lips swollen as a small trail blood dribbled along her chin. She was clad in nothing more then her stockings, her underwear, and her stiletto boots. All but the underwear could stay and they would come off in due time. He paced at the foot of the bed, his fingers reaching for the cat-o-nine. They touched the smooth handle and he slowly tested the small whip like toy.

His wrist flicked out and the whip made a sound 'snap' that had Kagome pressing her thighs together in anticipation and some fear. The cat-o-nine he had was made of the leather straps and those were far more dangers then cloth or plastic. Leather, if not handled correctly, could tear into her flesh like a knife to butter.

"Since your mouth is _gagged _your safe word is currently invalid. In the event you want me to stop, tap your feet three times together in rapid succession. Alright?" Kagome nodded her head and without notice he struck out, the strands from the cat-o-nine barely brushing her skin. She jerked and he licked his lips.

He had always enjoyed having someone before him completely and utterly helpless. It appealed to some baser instinct he held deep within. He was hard already, so achingly hard that he wondered how he was going to survive the night. His deepest and darkest fantasy was coming true before his very eyes and it was more then he had hoped for. His kinks and her kinks mirrored almost perfectly and now he just had to find her limits. He felt like a child with a brand new toy except this toy would play with him too.

Sesshoumaru flicked his wrist again, this time the strands _did _make contact and the caressed her inner thigh, leaving long red welts that rose to the skin. Again, she moaned against the gag and his eyes darkened. He had been using a whip since he was no more then pup and when the ningen began to make the toys, he was already a _professional _at his use with them. The cat-o-nine flicked out again, hitting along her other inner thigh and Kagome writhed, her thighs pressing together as she moved them back and forth to create a pleasureable friction; some sort of _relief._

"_No_!" Sesshoumaru growled, striking out harder with the whip against her closed thighs. "I will give you your pleasure, you may _not _seek self-satisfaction unless I allow it." Immediately, Kagome's legs parted and she trembled gently at the combination of his voice, the pain, and pleasure. He reached a hand out and with one abrupt pull, tore the panties from her legs with a wet tearing sound. Kagome's body jerked with action and the cool air assaulted her weeping lower lips. Sesshoumaru's eyes fell upon her core, noting with interest [and immense satisfaction] that she lacked the usual curls that women had there, most likely waxing or shaving to a smooth perfection.

His fingers twitched, wanting nothing more then to touch her and bring her the pleasure she sought. He refrained though, enjoying her trussed up form and wanting to drag out the slow torture.

He held the whip above her body, moving it along the sensitive flesh slowly, allowing it to lightly caress her skin as he walked around her body slowly. "Do you know how I have _longed _to do this to you?" he asked slowly, the strands caressing and teasing. "Centuries, Kagome, _centuries._" His tongue wet his lips and he felt his pants continue to tighten along his length enjoying the soft gagged sounds that spilled from her lips.

He pursed his lips and brought the cat-o-nine to hit along the side of hip, brushing her plump ass. The movement cause her head to fall back against the pillow, her thighs pressed together as she rubbed them close, and he chuckled slowly. More juices spilled form her lower lips and he gave a low growl. "Part you legs as far as they can go." he murmured and Kagome complied like the good little submissive she was and without warning he brought the strands down harshly along her lips causing a soft scream to move around the gag. "_No self satisfaction._"

Kagome roughly pulled on her hand bindings to no avail and writhed on the bed as her core wept in need. A part of her screamed in pain and the other screamed in pleasure but both sides craved _more_. Her eyes flashed and darkened to the color of the unseen depths of the ocean and she refrained heavily from clenching her thighs tight. Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's and he pulled the fishnet shirt over his head leaving his chest bare to Kagome's eyes as she took in the hardened planes.

His hand that didn't hold the whip moved to caress on his nipples in a slow circle, enjoying another abrupt spike in her scent. So the miko was somewhat of a voyeur. His fingers trailed between the hard planes of his abbs and moved along the waist band of his pants teasingly. His fingers worked at the bindings that laced up the front of his pants, enjoying the fact that her mouth salivated at the view. The ball gag made it difficult for her the woman to swallow and so saliva trailed down her chin slowly. He smirked in interest. The youkai had always enjoyed bodily fluids such as saliva and blood as well as those produced by sexual gratification.

It must have been the animal within or maybe he was just _that _fucked up... something he plain out refused to acknowledge.

As the bindings came undone, he pulled slowly so that part of his length was revealed. Kagome once again squirmed and his fingers worked slowly at the tip of his engorged member, moistened by the precum that dotted it. There was a soft hiss from his lips and watched her gaze follow his every movement. "I wonder what _hole _I should put this in. Shall we start with the mouth and work our way down?" he asked aloud and by the way Kagome swallowed, she seemed to think it was a grand plan. "I thought as much."

He stroked himself lazily and growled lowly at the thought of her wet mouth sucking him dry.

His whole body spasmed at the thought.

Off came his boots, followed by the pants, and then he made his move.

Starting at her bound legs and feet, he crawled up her body, his lips ghsoting along her warm skin every now adn then until his face came face to face with hers. The reddened eyes sparked with an almsot malicious intent before he spoke solemnly, "Kagome... " he purred softly, a growl rumbling in his chest causing small vibrations to reach her torso and brush her clamped nipples. "I'm going to now fuck your face and you are going to like it."

Kagome nodded her head and pressed a tender kiss to her head.

"_Good miko._"

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Yeah, I'm evil. Next chapter Kagome bleeds and likes it! Now that we're done with the prologue of the story, the top of every chapter will delve into the past and show that it's not mindless sex but an attraction had been there at one point because personally I can't see Kagome having sex with Sesshoumaru just because for ANY reason.

NEW TERMS:

**Cat O Nine Tails** – a whip that has exactly 9 strands. Some have a knot at the end for increased sensation or sting  
**Clover Nipple Clamps** - Type of adjustable nipple clamps that tightens as it is pulled. AKA Japanese Clover Nipple Clamps  
**Ball Gag** - A device with a rubber ball and straps, which secures the ball in the bottom's mouth to stifle screams  
**Voyeur **- receiving sexual gratification from watching others participate in sexual activities.

P.S. I love you guys, you crack me up. Someone asked if Yusuke from YYH would pop in sometimes later and that isn't something I can answer right now considering I have no definate plans to where this is going.


	4. Blow

**Lion and the Rabbit**

Chapter Four: Blow

**RATED M FOR SEX, BONDAGE, SADISM, MASOCHISM, ETC.**

x . . . . x

_"Kagome... " he purred softly, a growl rumbling in his chest causing small vibrations to reach her torso and brush her clamped nipples. "I'm going to now fuck your face and you are going to like it."_

_Kagome nodded her head and pressed a tender kiss to her head._

_"Good miko."_

_._

_Her fingers were gentle against his skin as she wiped the infected area clean. Sesshoumaru made no sound though Inuyasha was grumbling to himself at the fact Kagome was working on the chest wound Sesshoumaru received in the last battle they had participated in. He had been stabbed clean through while trying to protect the priestess and she couldn't help but sniffle here and there as she observed the deep hole that was surrounded in mottled purple and green flesh. The youkai that had stabbed him had poison coating his entire body and though Sesshoumaru was immune to most poisons, he was not immune to all. _

_She had been preoccupied with making sure the children of the group were okay that she had turned her back and left her completely vulnerable. Sesshoumaru had seen the attack before the others and leaped before her, been stabbed, and disptached the youkai. Kagome had cried out in fear and Sesshoumaru had brushed her away. Once the shard had been retrieved the youkai, she had insisted on treating the wound. _

_Sesshoumaru had thought this to be a ridiculous request and told her so and then she had begun crying and the strong taiyoukai of the west had crumbled. _

_"It looks awful." Kagome sniffled. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and propped his head up on his knee. Her hands were cleaning the area around the wound and disinfecting it. Puss was slowly seeping from the frayed edges of flesh and it stank to high heaven. Kagome tossed a look at Sesshoumaru and she worried at her bottom lip. "I'm going to have to squeeze the puss from the wound."_

_"Do as you wish." the inu informed her lowly. Kagome nodded her head and sighed. She brought her hands together on the purple skin and slowly began to push the flesh together until the yellow-green liquid splurged from the wound. The youkai made no sound but his hands clenched to fists and the miko wiped the area clean. The process continued until the his immune system began to heal the wound and the purple began to fade away leaving perfectly pale flesh in its wake. _

_"I'm sorry." Kagome whispered as she wiped her eyes of tears. _

_"You cry easily, miko." Sesshoumaru responded. "Though I do not understand why."_

_"It's my fault you were hurt." she murmured as she wrapped the wound. _

_"Yes, it is but regardless, it has happened and nothing can be done except to learn from our mistakes."_

_"Our mistakes?" Kagome frowned. "What mistake did you make?"_

_There was a faint grin curling his pale lips and his golden eyes twinkled in the fire-light. "Never trust time travelling miko's to take care of themselves."_

_She playfully slapped his arm and her laughter filled the camp._

_._

His lips burned along her already heated flesh as they suckled at various parts of her neck, causing small moans to fall from her gagged, wet lips and goosebumps to rise upon her skin. His fingers moved through her hair, pulling at the bindings of the gag to release her mouth. His arousal was pressed firmly against her stomach and she couldn't help but writhe beneath him whenever it brushed against her. A low chuckled fell passed his lips and the taiyoukai nibbled lightly along her ear as the gag came off her mouth with a wet 'pop'.

He crawled along her body and situated himself right above her mouth, one hand holding the headboard, the other supporting her neck as he guided her wet mouth to his aching member. He murmured lowly as she looked up the line of his body, _"Suck _it, Kagome." He whispered softly, his voice growing lower and heavier with his arousal. "Taste it and take it into your mouth."

Her tongue came tentatively from her mouth and she licked along the delicate head of his engorged member. Sesshoumaru pulled his bottom lip imbetween his teeth as Kagome's lips clamped around his length. She moved her head along the velvet smoothness, relishing in just how _hard _he was in her mouth. He tasted salty and bitter but it suited her tongue just fine. Sesshoumaru made a soft sound that could have been a groan of appreciation or a whimper of want but either way she wanted to know what other sounds she could have leave his lips. His head was tossed back, his free hand gripping the headboard tight enough to leave gouges in the wood and have it splintering above her head.

Soon, he began rocking his hips in time with the movements of her mouth as her tongue swirled along the head, her blunt, ningen teeth brushing along his length with every thrust. Saliva oozed from the sides of her lips, lubricating the steel rod that threatened to suffocate her. His thrusting became vigorous, his length going deeper and farther down her throat, gagging her every so often when she tensed. His balls slapped against her chin lightly and he groaned softly, as she sucked in quick, hard, incriminates.

"_Harder, miko_." He commanded lowly and the miko was quick to do as was asked. He grunted lowly and thrusted faster into her cavern, the tip of his head brushing along the ridges behind her teeth.

His precum filled her mouth and Sesshoumaru cast a look down at the miko that was currently moving her reddened lips along his length so delightfully. He didn't think anything could turn him on more then seeing her trussed up form, giving him only the _best _blow job he had the pleasure of receiving. Her cheeks were delicately flushed and her eyes sparkled with lust, desire, and arousal. Her mouth was wide, and saliva coated his length and her chin. Sweat slicked her skin and he had to keep from banging into her mouth until she choked completely.

Her throat tightened around him deliciously and her mouth so fucking hot that it was almost ridiculous. His short locks were beginning to gather sweat and they stuck lightly to the back of his neck and fell along the crescent of his forehead. Kagome's breathing was erratic, due to the very little air was she was taking in with every thrust into her mouth and every breath she took was filled with the scent of saliva, Sesshoumaru's precum, and Sesshoumaru himself. It was an intoxicating scent and she was practically high off it coupled with the different groans.

She sucked him harder and faster, and then he growled lowly, eyes tinted crimson, "_Kagome_." And she wondered if she had ever heard say her name sexier and huskier then he just had. The only warning she had was the deep rumbling growl and the sound of the headboard splitting in two as Sesshoumaru filled her mouth his seed. She headboard splitting, loosened the bindings on her hands and took advantage of the moment. Her delicate hands griped the striped hips and she held him firmly in place while she sucked and lapped at the cum that overflowed. The white liquid seeped from the corners of her lips and trailed a path down her neck and onto the valley of her breasts.

Another grunt came from Sesshoumaru's mouth as she continued to suck him for all he was worth. She looked up at him, cerulean eyes wide and deceptively innocent, he gave her a quick smile. She pulled her lips from his member and offered him a bright smile as well, his length still hard and ready for another round. "Did I do good?" she asked softly and Sesshoumaru nodded, patting her head.

"Yes, Kagome, you did wonderful." She leaned into his hand and he pulled away abruptly and gave her soft slap to the cheek. "That was for pulling free of your bindings." He leaned down, gripped a hand full of her hair and jerked her head back. His lips descended on hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth. She tasted of himself and it was coupled with her own unique taste. His already tinted crimson eyes deepened and color as he fed at her mouth. He pulled away and reached behind himself to rip the bindings from her feet.

He wasted no time in flipping the miko onto her stomach and pulling her hips toward his so that her bare ass was in the air. He moved from the bed and without a backward glance commanded her quickly, "Stay and do not move." He quickly retreated to the Wall of Toys, gripping several different items in his hand. When he returned, Kagome observed a small wooden paddle with holes within his hand. She shuddered, already feeling the pain that would come from such a toy. "You listened this time, Kagome." He returned to the bed and placed a small kiss upon her shoulder. She cast him a wary glance as he positioned his mouth over her weeping woman hood.

His tongue traced her folds and Kagome bucked her hips, a soft moan coming from her lips. The youkai spoke lowly, his breath brushing her needy core sinfully, "I always wondered what you tasted like and now that I know, I think I'll keep you naked and wanting all the time just so that I can have this treat whenever I wish." he murmured and Kagome wiggled her ass in response. He chuckled, his crimson eyes not yet swallowing the bruning gold. His tongue moved once again along her folds, lips suckling her along her slit.

Dainty hands dug into the bedsheets and she ached to reach down and apply more pressure but knew the consequences of doing so. Her breasts felt heavy and her core was wanting. She could feels tears of frustration filling her eyes and Sesshoumaru ignored the pitiful sounds slipping past her throat, continuing on at a leisurely pace. Bringing a hand to spread her lips wide, his tongue moved slower along the revealed parts. His free hand found her core and he dipped the deadly claws into her center. She bucked her hips in response and he 'tsked' softly, "Miko, you have been sorely neglected. When was the last time someone fucked you the way you wanted?" Kagome couldn't answer because the last one had been Yusuke and that felt almost ages ago. "Due to your neglect, just this once, we can hurry past the foreplay on your end."

Kagome had no time to comprehend what he was saying because in a swift movement, he was on his knees, member pressed against her entrance. He leaned over her smaller form and held his much larger hands over hers. His lips made well placed kisses along her spine that her her toes curling with pleasure and in one fell movement he was thrust into her entreance, filling her up to the brimn, stretching her, _molding _her to suit his size. She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure and Sesshoumaru released a soft groan of approval.

She was wet. She was unbearably tight. And right now? She was his.

Fuck that - as far as he was concerned she was his forever.

She writhed below him and he pulled his thick length from her dripping folds. Her eyes rolled back into her head and eyelids fluttered close as he pushed within her again and again. She bucked her hips in time his thrusts and she whimpered under his ministrations. He released on her hands and moved several of his fingers to apply pressure to the small bundle of nerves that hard her whimpering and mewling with unabashed want. Her first orgasm rocked her and hit her hard as she shuddered in wild abandon, his name falling from her lips in a whine.

His thrusting never slowed and he moved his fingers from her woman hood. He reached to his side where the paddle lay and brought it down swiftly on her frim, round ass. She jerked and cried out but her sweat slicked form begged for more. He brought it down on the other cheek, delighting in the red hue that it left on her ass and the small circles left behind where the holes were in the paddle. "_Please..._" she moaned pitifully as his pace slowed.

"Speak your mind, miko." Sesshoumaru grunted, feeling her inner walls clamping down relentlessly on his member.

"_Oh - ohhhh - please more._" she whispered hoarsely, looking up at him through the corner of dazed cerulean eyes. The paddle descended upon her ass again and she propped herself on her forearms, tossing her head back. Her nipples were still in the clamps and they brushed the sheets of the bed, leaving the rubbed raw and red.

Sesshoumaru's free hand clutched her waist and her walls tightened again as a vicious orgasm ripped through her once more. She screamed to the heavens and he took advantage of the orgasm to lean over and smack a breast with the paddle. She arched her back and he licked his lips. Her body was shuddering with her second orgasm, arms becoming limp, but the taiyoukai continued his relentless pace. He flipped her, turned her back like it was nothing and brought their joined bodies closer together.

He was still on his knees and her legs were firmly wrapped around his hips. Kagome looked up and her lust hazed mind wanted to remember this moment. Sesshoumaru's muscled form was slick with sweat. It ran along his chest, glistening on the strips on his body enticingly. His crimson eyes were hooded and wild as he continued his relentless thrusts. His hands were large on her waist as he abandoned the paddle and settled for driving into her with immense force, curling her toes, and touching her places she hadn't realized were so sensitive. His short hair framed the angelic face that had a hint of red to his cheeks.

A growl tore through her thoughts and the strips along his cheek bones became jagged and his breathing was coming in heavy pants. He brought Kagome up toward him, her breasts bouncing before his lips enticingly. He indulged and nibbled along the pert nipples, his tongue moving along the clamps. She arched into his mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck as she bobbed up and down on his member. She was so close to another orgasm and as his fingers worked over her, she continued bucking her hips.

Even in the midst of passion, he was mindful of his claws. Gone to his beast, he still didn't want to claw her delicate pieces. The pad of thumb applied pressure and her lips descended on his as, her tongue entering his mouth. Though he had wanted her submissive, he did enjoy her passion. Their tongues battled and she pulled away with a muffled moan against his lips, her eyes closed with her next orgasm. It ripped along her body, sensation filling her every pore and she swore for a moment that she saw stars behind her closed eye lids. Her orgasm was triggering his and he pulled out of her quickly, his hand coming around her ass to grip his length as he pumped his hand several times, a howl tearing from his lips as he came.

Kagome's hips seemed to have of a mind of their own as they moved over the washboard abbs one more time before she leaned against him heavily. Sesshoumaru was lost in a haze of black as her raven locks settled just under his nose. He was filled with scent of as he took control of his breathing. The miko slid bonelessly from his arms as she curled on the bed, crimson in some places, bruising purple in others. Her rumpled form was delicious. Crimson faded from his eyes and Sesshoumaru wiped his hand on a towel at the foot of the bed.

There was silence for a moment after all, what do you say to someone you just fucked and hadn't seen in five hundred years?

"Well..." Kagome began, casting Sesshoumaru a satisfied smile. "...who's buy breakfast?" she asked sleepily.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he reached over to her breasts and undid the clamps. "Since I kidnapped you, I'll buy." he murmured. Kagome nodded her head once and felt his body curl around hers as he pulled the cleanest sheet on the bed over their forms.

"Good." She yawned, closing her eyes. "You owe me a skirt too."

Sesshoumaru flat out laughed, the sound casuing something low in her to jerk and she snuggled against him.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Sorry it took forever to get this out! I love my smut but I got distracted by lifeeee! ;) This will have lots more chapters because I love Sesshoumaru x Kagome and yeah. It just needs to happen more often! This chapter is dedicated to all the other smut lovers out there! We should all be be besties! I'm a huge review whore! Leave me some? :3

**NOTE:: This story has been _**Nominated First Quarter 2011 Best Lemon Fic** on dokuga! _THANK YOU SO MUCH to whom ever nominated it! T**


	5. Driving Away the Tears

**Lion and the Rabbit  
****Chapter Five: Driving Away the Tears**

**RATED M FOR SEX, BONDAGE, SADISM, MASOCHISM, ETC.**

x . . . . x

_"Good." She yawned, closing her eyes. "You owe me a skirt too."_

_Sesshoumaru flat out laughed, the sound causing something low in her to jerk and she snuggled against him._

.

_Golden eyes flicked over to the miko that was currently staring at his half-sibling with such unbridled rage that the taiyoukai was hard pressed not to flinch. The hanyou met her gaze steady - unwavering until she began to cry that is. The moment the tears leaked from her cerulean orbs, Inuyasha flew into a flurry of panic. The monk and slayer were both watching the scene with an age old pain filling their eyes signaling that this was an obvious repeated occurrence. _

_"I just don't understand _**_why_**_, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered softly, wiping her eyes but not looking at him._

_"Honestly? I don't fuckin' _**_know_**_ anymore." Inuyasha responded hoarsely, clawed hands clenched at his side. _

_The wind blew a slight breeze, the scent of death and graveyard soil clinging to the hanyou reached the delicate senses of the taiyoukai and he made a face of disgust. _

_"Kami - Inuyasha... you're such a jerk." the miko whispered, turning her back and gathering her things._

_Inuyasha only nodded his head, "I know." and then he leaped off. _

_None but the taiyoukai saw the sadness in her gaze at his response and something in him _**_hated _**_it._

_._

For the first time in a very long while - Sesshoumaru woke content.

Golden eyes blearily blinking back sleep and long, toned arms stretched above his head as he arched his back, allowing the tantalizing muscles along his abdomen to tighten deliciously.

A yawn slipped past perfectly pale lips along with a sigh of satisfaction. Taking a deep breath, the scent of blood and sex filled the air along with a softer more delicate scent.

The taiyoukai stopped breathing for a moment as he took in the scent that teased him throughout only his wildest dreams. Turning his head to the side, dark, ebony hair filled his vision. His throat was dry for he thought it was just another elaborate illusion his mind had created. That it was just another woman that he had taken and called Kagome during the evening in order to satisfy his lust. His hand almost trembled as he brushed back the hair that covered her face in disarray and he almost choked.

Same facial features.

Same pert lips.

Same high cheek bones.

Same _everything. _

He didn't see the color of her eyes but scent hardly _ever _lied.

A soft sigh from his companion and a wiggly here and there had Sesshoumaru staring at the woman in awe.

Moments later, she blinked blurry cerulean eyes at him and sent him a coy smile that only a woman who has seen you naked and pleasured you in the most intimate of ways can pull off.

"Mornin' Sesshoumaru." she murmured sleepily. "Sleep well?" she asked softly.

He could only gape.

It wasn't a dream or an elaborate illusion his mind had created.

The woman he had lusted over, the friend he had mourned - given up to time for nearly five centuries - was right before him.

He could do nothing but whisper gently, "Kagome."

The smile she gave him was _brilliant_.

.

Her clothes were covered in blood and semen and his weren't much better so the two had to stop at the small gift shop and buy a few items there. Choosing quickly, Kagome grabbed a crimson shirt with obsidian lettering and "I bite but you like it" scripted across the bust and a small pair of black track shorts with an image of a lion and a rabbit on the front right corner. She was also able to purchase a pair of black sandals. Sesshoumaru was wearing something similar - an ebony shirt with an image of a lion pinning a rabbit, and a pair of black track pants with a white stripe along the sides running vertically.

Their club clothing from the night before tucked away in plastic bags, the two left in relative silence.

Silence because Sesshoumaru was still recovering from the fact the miko was there in front of him and he had _sex _with her.

Silence because Kagome was still shocked that she found the taiyoukai in such a place.

"I owe you breakfast." Sesshoumaru intoned softly to the young woman, causing her to jump at the sudden sound of his voice. "I know this lovely restaurant that boasts the best pancakes in the Tokyo area."

"Oh Sesshoumaru - you really _don't _have to! I completely understand if you have better things to do, I mean - I don't expect anything to come - "

Sesshoumaru cut off her tirade with a roll of his eyes and a quickly inputted, "Kagome, we were friends in the past at one point. Surely there is nothing wrong with friends catching up is there?" The miko shook her head slowly and Sesshoumaru nodded once, "Come then." gripping her upper arm gently, he steered her to a sleek black car. Now, Kagome wasn't a car person but she knew expensive when she saw it and this car screamed EXPENSIVE in all caps. Pursing her lips, she held the bag containing her soiled clothing tight to her chest as she was directed to the passenger seat.

The taiyoukai opened the door for her smoothly and she took a seat in the soft leather interior. The car smelled faintly of smoke but not gag worthy so - just a hint combined with the leather had her senses reeling because underneath all that... there was the dominant scent of Sesshoumaru. Pulled from her musings as her door was closed, Kagome watched the taiyoukai walk around the front of the car and once again she was lost in her thoughts. He honestly and truly hadn't changed much throughout the years. The hair - yes it was short and different but it was not unsuited to the male. In fact, it suited him just fine as far as she was concerned.

As he took a seat in the driver's seat, the youkai turned and gave the young miko a quick smile and her heart fluttered quietly in her chest.

She could count on a single hand the number of times she had seen the man before her _smile _and each one had caused the same reaction.

She mentally reminded herself to breathe and then she settled into the car.

Silence once again reigned and yet this silence reminded her of the past. It was comfortable - though she desperately wanted to play catch-up she knew Sesshoumaru would prefer to talk in a quiet place where he would be able to review her expressions and watch her face. Time passed quickly as she watched the buildings go by and soon they pulled up in front of a small cafe with a _valet. _What kind of cafe had a valet? Obviously one she wouldn't be able to afford of a student salary. She was about to protest but Sesshoumaru was already out of the car and holding open her door. He seemed to be able to tell what she was going to say and he quickly silenced her with his finger to her lips.

"I have lived a life of luxury for many years, you will have to once more get used to it." he softly explained, his amber orbs daring her to refuse. She meekly nodded her head but rolled her eyes when he turned and tossed the valet the keys and tucked her hand in the crook of his elbow. They made their way toward the podium where a young woman stood with a bright smile on her youthful features, "Ahh! Nishimura-san! It's been awhile since we have seen you! I'll have someone take you to your table in just a moment!" Kagome arched a brow as the taiyoukai gave a quick incline of his head. Moments later they were seated in front of one of the windows in a semi-secluded area. The moment they were seated, a bouncy waitress came and took their drink orders, coffee for Sesshoumaru, orange juice for Kagome.

"You look as though you can barely contain your curiosity." Sesshoumaru intoned at the miko referring to the way she practically bouncing in her seat.

"Well - come on!" she returned with a huff. "Look at where we happened to casually bump into one another after so long!"

Sesshoumaru's smile was positively devilish, "Mmm, we did happen to _casually bump _**_into _**one another quite a few times last night, didn't we?"

Kagome gaped at him for a moment, cerulean eyes wide, cheeks flushed crimson, "Ses-Sesshoumaru!" she eeped in shock. "I can't _believe _you just said that!" A Gaelic shrug of his broad shoulders was all she received in response. "You are positively evil." she hissed through narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

The taiyoukai leaned back in his chair, "I speak only the truth, Kagome."

"The truth came out perverted." the muttered.

"Was what we did _perverted_?" he inquired seriously.

Kagome's response was automatic as if practiced, "The word perverted can be used in a both a negative and positive connotation. In a sense what we did was perverse though to my nature it is something that I see as positive considering my bodily reactions and responses."

"Obviously, you have answered that question multiple times or have been called out on that nature once before." Sesshoumaru stated softly, inquiring without actually asking.

Kagome nodded her head, "When I first told my friends about it - Ayumi said it was perverted and so I explained it."

"I see - tell me, miko, when was the last time we saw each other for you."

Kagome cast her eyes downward as she nibbled delicately at her bottom lip. Something in the taiyoukai before her tightened at the action having down the exact same thing to those lips the night prior. The waitress appeared with tier drinks and they ordered. A T-bone steak, rare, scrambled eggs, hash browns, four bacon strips, a bagel, and a short stack - plain - for Sesshoumaru and three strawberry - banana topped pancakes with toast on the side for Kagome. When the waitress left Kagome arched a brow, "You never ate this much before."

"I have to regain my strength and I have a weakness for this restaurant and all its delicacies." Sesshoumaru sniffed. "You avoided the question."

"Five years, Sesshoumaru, it's been five years." Kagome sipped at her orange juice. "I always thought we'd have some cliché meeting, you know? Maybe we'd bump into each other on rainy day or that someone would be a student or teacher in my class, I don't know. I never thought it would be something like how we reacquainted ourselves last night."

"You and me both." Sesshoumaru responded as he mixed his coffee. "Tell me - what were you doing in that place of all places? Obviously you are not new to this life."

Kagome looked down for just a moment and he saw hints of the girl that had been lost to time - _lost to him - _for five hundred years rather than the woman he had seen last night. "You have to understand... " Kagome began with a sigh as she met his eyes. "... there was nothing for me, nothing. I was so _used _to danger. I was used to constantly being fueled by adrenaline that when I returned home the simple life caused such restlessness within me that functioning began to be difficult. I had a boyfriend and he was a hanyou and we did some deeper experimentation and eventually I found that this was as close to the feudal era as I was going to get. its safe danger, you know?"

"Always you with the hanyou." her companion grunted.

Kagome smiled, "You wouldn't like this one either." she responded. "His personality is almost equal to Inuyasha's." Sesshoumaru merely narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

"Since he was part youkai, you know how our tastes run in the carnal aspect it of it all." Kagome nodded her head once and he shrugged his shoulders. "Then I have no need to explain anything in that sense."

"Will you tell me what happened then? After I left?" Kagome asked softly.

"What do you think happened?" Sesshoumaru inquired just as soft.

Kagome closed her eyes and she was back in the past for just a moment before she reopened them, "I think Miroku and Sango got married and had lots of children. I think Shippo is somewhere wandering today and I think Inuyasha was too stubborn to die and also lived. I am sure you're some type of business man."

"Then that is what happened." the taiyoukai intoned, sipping his coffee, his eyes revealing nothing.

Kagome pursed her lips, "You're lying then."

"No - I just refuse to tell you anything other than the truth that you seek."

Kagome's growl was impressive for a ningen, "No, Sesshoumaru. I want the truth as it happened."

The taiyoukai's eyes were sad for just a moment, vulnerable only a second before the shield went back up around his emotions, "Then you must promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That you will not hate this for one what could not be controlled." Sesshoumaru whispered, his tone contradicting the sunny and delightful morning.

Kagome swallowed and nodded her head, "I promise."

"The tajiya could not have children... " the Lord of the Western Lands began, eyes glazed over as he recalled memories for five hundred years prior. "... she was dreadfully bitter."

_"All you ever wanted was children! Gods, Miroku! Just leave already! I can't provide you with any! There will never be a little boy for you to teach or a little girl for you to coddle! I don't want you to be with me out of obligation! Just leave!"_

_"Sango! If it is not meant to be then it is not meant to be! I love you! Why can't you see that?"_

_"Because love is not enough! I hate you for this! I hate you! If you had not asked for my hand in marriage, I would be back at my village and rebuilding my old life. I would never have known I couldn't bear children, I would have never wanted a family because as tajiya I wouldn't have married! I would fought until my death and taught my ways to those who sought to learn!"_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"If you won't go... then I will! I am releasing you of our marriage to find another - suitable bride. One that can provide you with the family you need. I c-can't be happy with you. I would forever think you hated me somewhere deep down for not being able to continue your line."_

_"Sango - I could never - "_

_"Miroku, please don't."_

"The houshi left a few days later. He too was bitter but he roamed the country side, a wanderer again. The kitsune went with him and eventually he found a young woman and she provided him with all the children that he wanted. I could not tell you if he loved the woman when they married so do not ask but when I last him saw him he was an old man surrounded by family and he seemed content with his life. The tajiya returned to her village with her brother and they rebuilt it and began teaching their ways. She was killed in a raid several years after their separation. I believe the houshi always mourned her death but he did what was best. Her life may have been longer had he stayed with her but he knew she would never be able to forgive him or herself but when she passed she was not bitter or angry. She was accepting from what I know."

Tears cascaded slowly down her cheeks as she asked for him to continue, "Inuyasha?"

"The hanyou died several centuries back of old age."

_"Feh. You're such a fucking moron, Sesshoumaru. You tell that wench when you find her that you love her or so help me God I'll haunt your ass."_

_"I assure you, little brother, that I feel no such thing for the - "_

_"Save it for someone who cares asshole. You tell her. I never did and that was my bad. I might have been happier. She may not have left us."_

_"Is this a dying wish?"_

_"You bet your ass it is!"_

_"This is ridiculous."_

_"So is your fucking face."_

_"Was that necessary?"_

_"Just tell me you'll tell her."_

_"If I ever feel that way about the miko - I will tell her."_

"He passed peacefully but throughout years he never once forgot you. He did mate a youkai and they had several children throughout the years. He named his first daughter after you and she still lives to this day."

Kagome's throat felt tight but she pressed on, "Shippo and Kirara?"

"Kirara and Shippo were companions after Sango passed and they perished in the attack on Nagasaki. He had gone on a vacation and though we are tougher then ningen, no one - not even I - could survive that level of destruction but searched for many months in hopes I would find him."

"Kouga? Ayame? Jaken? Ah and Un?" Kagome asked desperately. Sesshoumaru reached across the table and gripped her hand in his.

His eyes were guarded when he spoke, "None, Kagome. I am all that is left."

The broken sob that parted her lips had her running to the bathroom. Sesshoumaru stared after her, his lips pressed into a thin line. The waitress came out and looked at taiyoukai with soft eyes, "Sir? Did you want me to hold off on the food for a moment?" Sesshoumaru nodded his head and stood.

"Paper, pen, tape, please." the girl nodded her head and left, quickly returning to table. He quickly scribbled a few things on the paper and headed toward the restroom, pulling his wallet out as he went. He offered the girl several large bills that had her chestnut eyes wide for just a moment. "Tell the manager of this establishment that the women's restroom is currently out of order and that you have already called someone to fix the issue." The sobs were loud and clear coming from the

"Sir?" the woman inquired but one look at his face and she nodded her head. Sesshoumaru grabbed the paper and placed a piece of tape on it before pressing it to the bathroom door before disappearing inside.

As the door closed behind him and locked, the waitress took note of the "Out of Order" sign.

Curiosity outweighed self-preservation and after taking a quick look around, she pressed her ear to the door. There words were distorted but she was able to see where this was going with a rosy blush on her cheeks. The woman that had run into the bathroom was clearly angry by her tone and the man was completely silent through the anger and sobs. After a moment or two the ranting stopped completely and she heard the faint moan of the woman. One of the other waitresses walked by and took a look at what her companion was doing.

"Hana-chan wha - "

"_Shhhh_!" she hissed and quickly motioned her over. The other waitress joined her with a look of confusion. She leaned over and quickly whispered, "You know that table we never use because it's on constant reserve by that sexy business man with the short silver hair?" the other woman nodded her head once. "Well he walked in with some young girl today and she ran from the table _crying. _Anyway - he comes over puts this sign on the door and _listen to what is happening in there_!"

The other waitress nodded her put her ear to the door before jerking back with a soft, "Oh my! What should we do?"

"Nothing!" she leaned in conspiratorially and offered her friend several of the bills the taiyoukai had given to her. "He told me to tell management that the bathroom is out of order and that I have already called someone to fix it."

"And are you?" the other asked curiously.

Hana laughed softly, "Hell yeah, I am! This is better than porn!"

A feminine cry and masculine growl reached their ears and both women's knees immediately became putty. Both waitresses giggled softly and the nameless one quickly uttered a soft, "Lucky bitch." referring to Kagome, before walking away.

.

The miko didn't know what else to do. There was no way she would out right _cry _in front of Sesshoumaru of all people. So she ran to the nearest place of refuge - the girl's restroom of course - and sobbed to her hearts content. She had so many hopes and dreams. She knew Inuyasha would be a stretch to live as long as five hundred years but Shippo and Kirara? She would have never guessed, never imagined! Then poor Sango and Miroku! Her heart broke for them over and over. So many times she had imagined Miroku playing with his children and Sango watching over their happy little family.

Did nothing go the way it was supposed to?

She felt nauseous, sick to her stomach.

Her whole world had been turned upside down.

Kagome heaved a large sob just as the door opened in the small bathroom. Not wanting to be caught by another woman, she quickly began wiping at her face until she heard the ominous 'click' of the door being locked. Looking up and the mirror her cerulean eyes were outraged, "Jesus, Sesshoumaru! This is the women's restroom!"

"Of that I am aware but you are crying and I could not allow this." the taiyoukai informed her, leaning against the door.

"Let me mourn my friends in peace, jerk!" the miko hissed softly.

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at her, "Why mourn their deaths when you could celebrate their life?"

"Because mourning is what we ningen do, Sesshoumaru."

"Ahh, but this is silly. They all died and had no regrets from what I know."

Kagome's anger was palpable, "You callous bastard." she growled gently.

Sesshoumaru took several quick steps toward her as she turned and she practically hit her nose against his chest, "Kagome - "

"No! They were my friends, Sesshoumaru! Did I expect them all to live? No! But I had hoped - maybe - " and then the tears were falling down her cheeks once more, sliding along their flushed roundness.

"Hush." he murmured softly, bringing the broken young woman into his arms and pressing his lips to her forehead. "Hush. Hush_. Hush_." he whispered between kisses to her lips, cheeks, forehead, nose, anywhere he could place his lips. The taiyoukai lifted her, his hands beneath her bottom and placed her on the bathroom counter. "If there is one thing I cannot deal with, miko - " he began softly, nuzzling her neck. "- it is your tears. Allow me to drive them away."

He waited for no response but rather he pressed his lips to hers and devoured any protests she may have had, devoured any cries, any sobs, any sounds but those made of pleasure. He pulled his sadness from her and turned her into moldable clay in his hands. He could taste the orange juice on her tongue, her own exotic taste beneath it, driving him to the brink and back. She miko in turn wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her full breasts against his chest. A growl fell from his lips as pleasure roared through his body.

_He had her once already, another time was asking for too much._

He was selfish bastard though and so he would take everything that she had to give and when Kagome put her heart into it, she gave everything that she was.

Her nimble fingers were already at the draw string of the pants, tugging impatiently, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. He growled his approval at her breathy moan as his fingers pinched at her nipples through her clothing, tightening them to little nubs. She arched her back against his chest and he decided there were _too many articles of clothing _so he quickly divested her of her shirt and found he rather liked her without a bra to worry about. The shirt was placed on the paper towel holder rather than the floor because God knew when those floors were last cleaned. His lips pulled from hers and lifted a hand now tipped with claws and yanked her head back, holding a fistful of hair. Her throat was arched and she gave another breathy moan.

His lips descended upon her neck where darkened hickies were placed last night and her hair had been skillfully toyed with to cover. He gave a soft grunt when his pants were pulled down and she brought a hand to her mouth and licked every single one of her digits. Sesshoumaru paused in his attack on her neck and watched the woman with hooded eyes daintily suck each finger. A moment later and the same hand descended upon his length and began to rub him until his erection throbbed painfully. Not wanting to be one upped by the miko. He arched her back further and pressed his lips to each breast once before settling on the right and allowing some of his spell to fall. His canines elongated and her sensitized nipples from last night's beating were already begging for his attention once more.

He fell upon her, tongue lathering, canines nipping and biting at the flesh hard enough to draw blood to the surface. The miko gasped her approval, her small hand tightening along his arousal. He groaned with pleasure and quickly grabbed her wrist and held her hand behind her. Her other joined it shortly and the miko's hands were being held in a handed grip. Kagome gasped and writhed under his lips assault and she quietly gasped out, "More, please!" Sesshoumaru chuckled lowly and shook his head.

"You will not ask for more. You will be grateful for all that you receive, understood?" Kagome nodded her head once and he arched a brow. "I couldn't hear you."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." she murmured almost demurely. She cast him a coy glance from beneath dark lashes covering hazy blue eyes.

"Good girl. Keep your hands behind your back." He removed his hands from her person and quickly pulled his shirt over his head leaving his place, sculpted form hers to view. "That's right. Touch me, Kagome."

Kagome nodded her head, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." she made to move her hands from behind her back. His hand on her throat had her pause and she looked at him in confusion.

"Your hands are supposed to remain behind your back." he informed her. He released her neck and she leaned forward with all the innocence of a child shining in her eyes. Though he knew it was all an act, it had his blood run hotter and it appealed to very part of his nature. Her lips were not gentle on his body. They were everything _but _gentle. Her tongue darted out along the hard planes of his stomach and her teeth nipped viciously at his hip bones and along his v-cut. Her blunt ningen teeth brought welts along his flesh, the red rising to otherwise perfection.

Her arousal was intoxicating and it grew as her lips clamped along his flat nipples and sucked until they were red and hard. She continued to move up his body, her lips biting roughly at his collar bone and he felt goose bumps rise along his flesh. He was every bit a top, very much so an alpha male, and Kagome appealed to all those instincts. He liked her to submit, to do what he told her, because of what and who she was. She was a miko and could purify with very little thought and she was the one that destroyed Naraku. She had status among youkai and she was powerful in her own right and yet _she submitted to him_. It was a definite ego trip for the youkai.

"Enough." he quietly demanded and Kagome pulled away. He quickly stood her up and pulled her hands in front of her. He pressed his lips to hers hungrily and in one fell swoop pulled her track shorts off. He growled lowly, his lips pressed to hers hungrily. His hands burned paths along her flesh, memorizing every dip and curve with clawed fingers. She reacted to every touch with a writhe, a wiggle, a moan, or whimper. Teeth clashed against teeth, tongues mingled and mixed. Her scent of arousal intoxicated him and he traced a path down in between her breasts, down along her belly button and the flatness of her stomach until he finally reached the place where her scent was strongest. His middle digit moved along her slick folds, reaching her clit first and rubbing at it insistently. The miko's eyes fluttered open and the taiyoukai pulled away, watching and taking pleasure in every emotion that flashed across her face.

She had her hands braced against the sink behind to hold herself up as deft fingers pressed along her core and slowly stretched her to prepare for his intrusion. The miko whimpered and without removing his skilled fingers, he turned her around to face the mirror, her back pressed against his chest. He pulled her tight against him, his free hand holding her at the base of her neck. Her juices ran along his fingers and her pale flesh was covered in love bites and bruises. She made a lovely picture as her marred breasts heaved with every breathy gasp.

His lips moved against her temple as he spoke lowly, an edge of growl tumbling forth with every word, "Do you see yourself, miko?" he asked softly. "Look at every single mark and know that like this I find you perfection. Right now - you are _mine _and no others. Do you see the way your hair is trussed and the way your neck and tops of your breasts are flushed? Can you feel my arousal pressed against your back? Know that it is you that causes this ache. Bruised and battered or smoothed and unblemished like porcelain, every image of you causes _heat_." he murmured lowly. Her hands continued to hold the counter top, her hands in a white knuckled grip as he continued his assault on her senses. His lips against her temple, his words fanning along her forehead, his fingers teasing her core and her clit, his engorged member moving along the indent of her rear cheeks. Too _much _sensation. She whimpering in wanton abandonment and hissed when he removed his fingers.

The taiyoukai bent her forward, her ass pressed firmly against his arousal, her hands braced against the mirror. He wasted no time in replacing his fingers with his length and in one thrust pushed himself within her tight, wet walls. Kagome's lips parted but she could make no sound and Sesshoumaru's hum of approval was loud and clear. The taiyoukai lifted the miko's right leg and folded it toward her body and placed it on the counter top/sink combination so that had her standing on her left leg on the tip of her toes. This gave him more movement, momentum, and improved the angle. Her flexibility certainly made things easier and made things interesting.

"Watch every facial expression that you make, Kagome. See the pleasure that I bring you, don't just feel." he murmured as he pulled out and thrust back into her. His thrusts were merciless and when he drove into her, her breasts bounced and her hands were clenched into fists. She whimpered with every movement against her and within her core. Her eyes were drawn to the youkai in the mirror and something low in her tightened at the utter abandonment on Sesshoumaru's face. Many times had she talked with him and many times had she seen something behind the mask but never had she seen him completely lost to sensation and even then she knew he held back because if he _were _completely lost to his emotions then she could possible get very hurt.

His golden eyes were no longer golden but rather the whites were crimson, the gold replaced by teal. The marks on his cheeks were jagged and the claws digging into her waist were sharper. His fangs were longer, peaking over his lips and his hair seemed shaggier. His lips trembled with an edge of a growl working its way forth and she could feel him reaching his peak as his muscles coiled. Her own peak was steadfast rushing closer and closer with every thrust and every slap of his balls against her clit. She bit her bottom lip and moaned softly, her hands clawing at the mirror as her orgasm rolled through her. Sesshoumaru continued to thrust, prolonging her orgasm and bringing him closer to his own. She arched her back as much as she was able, her breasts pressed against the mirror, her eyes fluttering close as the pleasure continued. Her body trembled and jerked, her muscles clenching and unclenching.

Still on her high and sensitive to any touches, the taiyoukai pulled out of her and sat her on the counter top on her hands in knees, ass facing the mirror. The miko mewled and he quickly angled her body so that her mouth was right in the path of his member. She wasted no time and quickly worked him into another warm and inviting cavern causing his crimson orbs to flutter. She tasted herself on him, she tasted his precum, and she pushed him as far back into her mouth as he would go. She gagged lightly but she shook it off and continued to work over him, saliva dribbling from her mouth, her blunt teeth causing the sensation of pleasure and pain as she gently moved them over his length. Her tongue swirled around the head and along the underside of his member. Her dainty hands held onto his hip bones to brace herself.

She felt him swell within her mouth and knew his peak was close and she continued to bob her head, his hands guiding her with his fingers entangled in her hair. Her name fell from his lips a growl in warning, "_Kagome._" His seed filled her mouth and hit the back of her throat. She swallowed and sucked him down, taking everything that he gave. She looked up the line of his body, hearing his soft groan and watching the muscles on his abs clench and un-clench. The taiyoukai shuddered as she sucked the last of his seed and her lips from his member with a wet _'pop'_. Sesshoumaru caught his breath and look at the heaving miko sitting on her knees on the counter top, still shuddering with aftershocks of her orgasm.

She gave him a quick smile, a flash of teeth, but he was too busy looking into her eyes.

No longer did ghosts of the past haunt her.

He gripped a few strands of ebony in his fingers and leaned forth to press his lips to hers chastely. When he pulled away, there was a responding smile on his lips and his eyes were once more cool amber. "Let us get cleaned, Kagome, and eat." Kagome merely nodded her head once and the two set about cleaning. As they picked up their mess, Sesshoumaru's ears twitched and his nostrils flared. Kagome was just pulling on her shirt and at Sesshoumaru's wide eyes and low chuckle, she paused.

"What?" she inquired gently. Moments later, one of the stall doors opened up and a young woman in her mid-twenties dashed out.

"I'm so sorry!" she squeaked as she unlocked the door and ran out of the restroom.

Kagome's cheeks were flushed crimson and Sesshoumaru's amusement was clearly written along his face.

"That just happened." she murmured embarrassedly.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and nodded his head as he too left the restroom.

Her whispered words afterward made his heart skip a beat, _"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."_

Instead of turning around and taking her again, the taiyoukai ordered another cup of coffee as he sat down at the table.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'Gome Yuki:: **Bwahahahah :3 Longest chapter in the story! :D What do you guys think? Not BDSM but certainly kinky! I likeeee. This story is a little sad since Sesshoumaru is the last one alive out of her feudal friends. It was a spur of the moment thing! You guys are awesome and I am SO sorry it took forever to update! Life has literally been awesome though~ Also - I really like the beginning flash backs because they allow you guys to _see _why she is allowing this. You see their relationship grow. This won't be solely smut though the sex is making me happy :3


	6. Relations

**Lion and the Rabbit  
Chapter Six: Relations **

**RATED M FOR SEX, BONDAGE, SADISM, MASOCHISM, ETC.**

x . . . . x

_Her whispered words afterward made his heart skip a beat, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."_

_Instead of turning around and taking her again, the taiyoukai ordered another cup of coffee as he sat down at the table._

_._

_She pressed a tender kiss to the kit's head as he yawned and cuddled against her breast, his ear just above her heart. Sesshoumaru watched it all with a critical eye - following her every movement as she prepared the child for bed. She smoothed his hair back with all the care and adoration any mother would show her own blood. His gaze wandered to Rin whom was curling into her own 'nest' of blankets, her cinnamon hues hungry for something the miko would most likely scorn. After all – Rin was **his **responsibility not hers. _

_A cough from his sibling had the miko turn her gaze upward. Inuyasha's tawny orbs darted to the little ningen girl as a silent conversation ensued. _

_Kagome turned toward the little girl and she wordlessly opened her arms. _

_Rin ran into the embrace and he heard the sniffles from his position across camp loud and clear as though he right there beside the child. _

_The miko shushed the girl and tucked her in right beside the kit where the three slept warmly throughout the night taking solace in one another's company. _

_Sesshoumaru was left to admit that it was not the first time that the miko had surprised him and he had no doubt it also would not be the last. _

.

Sesshoumaru did not wait long for the miko to return to the table. Her eyes bright with the tears that she had shed but her countenance was distinctly more relaxed, a fact he took immense pleasure from considering it was _he _whom relaxed her. The waitress that had been taking care of them had been watching the duo with hawk eyes considering what she had heard in the bathroom and the generous amount of money she had been given. The moment Kagome took her seat, their food had been brought out nice and hot as though it had just been cooked. No words were exchanged as the waitress set their food here and there and left with a perky, 'enjoy your meal'.

"Can you tell me more about Shippo?" Kagome asked after a few moments. Sesshoumaru nodded his head as he began to pour syrup along the pancakes he ordered.

Kagome nibbled and picked at her food as the taiyoukai began, "He was a good man – good youkai – you would have been proud of him; Inuyasha and myself certainly were. He never used his powers to hurt others despite his nature to do so. Kitsune are tricksters and their tricks can be harmful and their sex drives can be lethal. Shippo never took a life that didn't deserve to be taken in honor of the ningen mother that taught him youkai and ningen alike could be just as bad as the other but that there was also good within both races. For the first thirty some odd years you were gone, he trained with myself and Inuyasha in the West. He left with Kirara seeing as the tajiya had passed sometime before. He went abroad for a while and when he returned about hundred and fifty years later he had a hanyou child with him – _his child_." He heard the light gasp and saw the smile brighten her features. "It was a boy that he had from an English woman that he had fallen in love with. She was killed by some ningen disease or another and he brought the child back here in order for him to understand more of his Japanese roots and be around the Japanese youkai.

The child lives to this day and age and he resides in Okinawa running the medicinal branch of my company. We speak often and he never ceases to inquire about the woman his father loved dearly. You, of course. He has your son's curiosity. He _is _hanyou though and he appears as a man in his early thirties."

"What's his name? What does he look like? Can I meet him?" her questions were spoken rapidly, tossed out one after the other and he understood. Shippo had been _her _child in a sense and she had just found out he no longer lived but he _did _leave a piece of him behind.

"His name is English… Nathaniel. He prefers to be called Nate." He gave her a pointed look before continuing, "Blonde hair – very fine, long like youkai like to keep it, his mother's hair. Shippo's eyes though with hints of blue. Minus the hair he _could be_ Shippo – same features and all and you can meet him if you would like. In a week or so I'll be calling a meeting of all the branches not here in Tokyo for a meeting. You could even meet Inuyasha's daughter."

There was another moment of silence and he allowed her moment of contemplation.

Kagome may have wanted Sesshoumaru on an _intimate _level and had erotic thoughts about him several times since her days traipsing through time but Kagome had _always _loved Inuyasha despite his faults and what he had done to her. She loved him. He had loved her and it was a regret that Inuyasha lived with until his death – letting her return home that last time. Inuyasha and Kagome were meant to be together. Fate had made it so the moment it allowed Inuyasha and Kagome to be the only ones to travel through time. At the time their love had been born of desperation, companionship, her need to save him, and his need to save her… but it was love nonetheless and you _never _forget that first love. The thought of meeting the daughter of someone she had once cared for so greatly caused an ache to swell within her but at the same time acceptance. She had moved on and so had he.

"I would like that. Would you be there as well, Sesshoumaru?" she asked softly. He nodded his head watching her facial expressions, reading her eyes.

"Did you not want me to be?" he inquired back just as soft.

Kagome shook her head at him, "It's not that, I'm just curious. You yourself said it, Sesshoumaru." She reached across the table and gripped the hand not occupied with slicing his food. "We were friends in the past. I would like our friendship from then to carry onto now. Is it possible do you think?"

Golden hues glanced down at the dainty hand gripping his own and he offered her a nod and a slow smile, one that made her breath catch in her chest, "You still have a penchant for asking ridiculous questions."

Her response was her own smile that had a similar effect on the taiyoukai.

"Where does this leave us?" she asked quickly before she lost her nerve. She had never thought it would possible for her and Sesshoumaru to end up as they had last night but fate had a way with toying with people and throwing them together as well as tearing them apart. In this instance they were thrown together and both sides took advantage of their situations the night prior and again in the restaurant bathroom but if their friendship was continue then they needed to see where their sexual encounters left them – rather _Kagome _needed to see. She was ningen and as such she had different thoughts on sex and partners.

"Wherever you would like it to leave us. I am not opposed to the idea of intimacy with you, Kagome." Her name was but a rumbling purr that had a shiver along her spine.

"Do you want a relationship?" Kagome asked lightly, lips curling downward at the corners.

Golden hues revealed nothing as they he murmured a light, "Perhaps."

Her own gaze darkened and she huffed, "Look, Sesshoumaru, I want something we _both _want. It is not as though I don't know you. I do. We spent quite some time together in the past. You are still the person that taught me of old Japanese literature and history that was ancient even for you. You couldn't have changed _that _much in five hundred years…" There was a moment where she paused and she turned her searching azure gaze to him. "… have you?"

There was a moment where he wanted to say 'no' he was not the same youkai that he had been when she had known him. That would have been a lie. He was younger then than he was now, a little brash in some areas. He was colder and a mite more unfeeling in the past but his emotions were still his own for the most part. The truth was he_ had _undergone major changes in life. How could one live five hundred years and not change?

So he opted for the truth, "I have though, Kagome. I have changed for the better and in some cases for the worst but it is up to you to decide whether you think it worth it to find out those changes."

There was silence as she picked at her food and it broke his heart somewhere deep within. He didn't love her – no – but he cared for her. They had been friends in the past and he hadn't called many by that name. Once he didn't believe in love but she had taught him through her relationships with others that it could make one stronger. Despite his outward cool appearance, he was deeply anxious to know what her response would be.

A minute passed.

Then two.

She was silent… as was he.

Her azure hues flickered up at him through sooty lashes and she leaned forward.

"Are you asking me forever?" she asked lightly.

There was a moment of contemplation before he responded, "Not forever, Kagome; I ask you only for now."

Her smile was blinding and she nodded her head, "Then I would like to see where we end up, Sesshoumaru. Would you?"

Tentatively he reached his hand across the table and held her cheek within his palm. She nuzzled it for just a moment, turning her lips to press against each finger. He could make no sound, only choke on words as he nodded his head. That was sufficient enough for Kagome because she dove into her food with gusto and a chatter that reminded him of days spent in a long forgotten past.

He didn't love her, not at all… _not yet._

.

The duo trekked from the little café and Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru as the valet went to get the car.

Her voice was gentle as she spoke, "You never brought up Rin." She murmured slowly.

"You didn't ask." He responded though there was a tightness around his eyes she ached to soothe.

"What happened to her?"

"She died young for a youkai and yet old for a ningen. She lived happy with a ningen lord and produced many children."

Kagome smiled lightly, relieved _someone _had a good ending to their feudal life but she knew Sesshoumaru would not have allowed the girl he had taken in to suffer in any way. The valet came around and Sesshoumaru tipped him as they entered the vehicle. Once inside and off in Tokyo, the taiyoukai turned toward _his _miko and inquired lightly, "Where to?"

"I have a test to study for so I should probably head home." She sounded almost wistful when she said it and Sesshoumaru arched a brow.

"Do you not want to study?" he asked slowly.

Kagome shook her head as she stared out the window, "Not really. We didn't get to talk much about _everything_."

Understanding dawned upon the taiyoukai, "Ahh. How about this? I have some work to attend to but only for a few hours. Around dinner time I will return with food and we can stay in and you can ask all the questions you want about my life and I'll ask all about yours."

Her eyes were bright when she responded with nod and a light, "Deal!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled at her delight and shook his head following her very poor directions to her own apartment building. Her apartment building was quaint, no doubt somewhat small considering her student status, but he knew it would be clean like the miko herself. He parked out front under a shady tree in the fairly empty lot, people no doubt running errands before traffic became too heavy.

"I'm apartment 306!" she beamed, leaning across the center, pressing her lips to Sesshoumaru's cheek. She was about to pull away when she found clawed hands weaving into her hair and cradling her head. Sesshoumaru tsked lightly and shook his head at her confused look, "Come now, miko, we can do _much _better than that."

She had a moment to process before his lips enveloped hers in a kiss that was both sensual and exciting. His tongue parted hers and swept into her mouth, caressing her tongue and taking in her every taste. His unoccupied hand moved to rest at her waist, his thumb running light circles over her skin. His concealment charm fell lightly revealing the claws and fangs, something Kagome took full advantage of.

She maneuvered her tongue so that she nicked it on a sharp fang allowing a few drops of blood to be added to their kiss. Sesshoumaru breathed deep, feeding at her mouth, suckling her tongue, and letting loose a masculine moan of appreciation. Her felt her wicked smirk against his lips and he returned the gesture by pulling her shirt up and flicking one of her lightly bruised nipples. She gasped in response and it was his turn to give her a wicked smirk. He cupped her breast, kneading, claws caressing and digging into her pale flesh. She arched into him, murmuring a soft, "Tease." against his lips.

His hand cupping her head dug into her ebony hair and yanked hard backward, arching her throat to him. He growled lightly and nibbled and suckled her neck, her fading marks darkening at ministrations. She reached a hand forward and cupped him through the track pants. His growl was louder as she began to stroke. He hummed his appreciation and allowed her more room to adjust her position however rather than continue, she took the opportunity to slip from his grasp and leap out to door. Blinking away the haze of lust, Sesshoumaru looked at the unoccupied passenger seat.

Kagome laughed at his expression of disbelief, "You shouldn't tease, Sesshoumaru. I like to get even." She offered a smile and blew him a kiss as she ran inside the building.

Staring after her swaying ass, Sesshoumaru shook his head and with an amused sigh silently promised himself, _later. _

Revenge would be sweet and no doubt his.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Thanks for nominating 'Lion and the Rabbit' for the 2011 Fourth Quarter Awards as Best Lemon! Next chapter Sesshoumaru get his revenge… or does he? Remember… Sesshoumaru has to submit in order for the challenge to be complete! Lemme know what you think, yus? Just a short chapter before we really jump into this stuff. This won't solely be sex no matter how much we all love it!


End file.
